Christmas Shoes
by SweetPnut731
Summary: A little songfic about a five year old Harry around Christmas time


A/N: Okay. Let's just say this is my first attempt at a song fic. It's based on the song "Christmas Shoes" by Newsong. As I go to a Catholic high school, I usually hear it about ten, fifteen times before christmas each year since it came out. Also, we have the Angel Tree program...that's where the children of those who are in jail or prison around the area write down what they think their kids would like and then we go buy the presents and deliver them to the kids when they are all bought. It's really cool to see the kids' faces light up with joy when they see our arms piled high with presents. One part in this fic refers to an idea similar to this.  
  
Here it is and enjoy...  
  
~*~  
  
Christmas Shoes  
  
~*~  
  
It was almost christmas time  
There I stood in another line  
Trying to buy that last gift or two  
I'm really in the christmas mood  
  
~*~  
  
Five year old Harry Potter poked his head around the wall to see a tall, dark green Christmas tree in the sitting room. Underneath were what seemed like hundreds of brightly wrapped presents, big and small. He wished he could open presents but he knew for certain that not one of the presents under the tree were for him.  
  
"You! Go back outside and quite snooping around!!" cried his aunt's voice.  
  
Harry did as he was told. He went outside all by himself without a proper coat or snowpants on. He sat himself down in the snow, not caring that his baggy pants got wet from the snow. All the clothes he had were his cousin, Dudley's clothes. When Dudley had put a hole in them or didn't like them anymore, they were then Harry's clothes.  
  
~*~  
  
Standing right in front of me  
Was a little boy waiting anxiouly  
Pacing 'round like little boys do  
And in his hands he held a pair of shoes  
  
~*~  
  
Harry started to build a snowman in the front yard. He rolled up the first ball with his bare hands.  
  
Harry noticed that his hands were getting raw from the snow. He went back inside the house to see if he could get an old pair of Dudley's mittens.  
  
"Boy, I thought I told you to stay outside! Now go!!" Harry's aunt yelled. Harry did as he was told and continued to build the snowman.  
  
~*~  
  
And his clothes were worn and old  
He was dirty from head to toe  
And when it came his time to pay  
I couldn't believe what i heard him say  
  
~*~  
  
A woman around the age of 45 saw a young boy next door playing in the snow. She was an old family friend of the Dursley's and knew that Harry was the Dursley's nephew. He wasn't wearing the proper clothing to be outside in the cold weather. 'Hmmm...' she thought. 'I wonder why his aunt and uncle don't make him wear the appropriate clothing for outside.  
  
~*~  
  
Sir i wanna buy these shoes  
For my mama please  
Its christmas eve and   
These shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry sir  
Daddy says theres not much time  
You see, she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes will make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful  
If mama meets Jesus tonight  
  
~*~  
  
Harry looked up and saw the lady from next door looking our her window at him. 'She's really nice to me. Maybe I should get her a present for Christmas,' he thought.  
  
After another twenty minutes, his aunt called him in for his so called "dinner." He was given a piece of bread and a slice of ham with a glass of milk.  
  
"Bring that to your cupboard and don't spill the milk like you did last time," his aunt commanded before she called Dudley to the table for dinner.  
  
~*~  
  
He counted pennies for what seemed like years  
And the cashier said Son there's not enough here  
He searched his pockets franticly  
Then he turned and he looked at me  
  
~*~  
  
When Harry reached his cupboard, he set his food down on his cot and went over to his "penny bank" where he kept his pocket money that he got from the Dursley's every Christmas. He counted it out and he only had four fifty pence pieces. (A/N: I live in America, so if I got the money thing wrong, please understand.)  
  
'What am I gonna be able to buy for the lady next door?' he asked himself.  
  
Harry then counted his money again, hoping he had miscounted and really had more than he thought.  
  
~*~  
  
He said mama makes christmas good at our house  
Most years she just did without  
Tell me sir, what am I gonna do  
Somehow I got to buy her these christmas shoes  
  
~*~  
  
Harry found that he did only have the four fifty pence pieces and pocketed it for the next time his aunt sent him to the store for her.  
  
He finished his food and brought the glass back out to the kitchen.  
  
"Good, you can go fetch me another loaf of bread and Dudley wants a box of cookies." His aunt thrust a pound into his hand and sent him out the door.  
  
'Now I have the chance to find something for the lady next door,' he thought.  
  
~*~  
  
So I laid the money down  
I just had to help him out  
And I'll never forget the look on his face when he said  
Mama's gonna look so great  
  
~*~  
  
The lady next door peered out her window once again when she saw Harry walking down the street to the nearby market.  
  
'Let's see what I have upstairs that he could wear when he goes outside,' she thought to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Sir I wanna buy these shoes  
For my mama please  
Its christmas eve and   
These shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry sir  
Daddy says theres not much time  
You see, she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes will make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful  
If mama meets Jesus tonight  
  
~*~  
  
When the lady next door saw the little boy coming back from the market with his arms full, she went outside with a small jacket that use to belong to her son when he was little. He was now in his twenty's and obviously didn't need the jacket anymore.  
  
The lady called the boy up to the porch. Harry, knowing that she was a friend of the Dursley's, went up to her and looked up with those emerald eyes of his. It seemed as though the eyes told her that he longed for someone to love him.  
  
"Here. I want you to have this. I noticed that you don't wear a coat outside, so you can wear this one."  
  
Harry looked up at her with his now sparkling eyes. He put his package down on the ground and put the coat on. He picked the package back up and ran across the yard to the Dursley's, yelling a thank you behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
I knew that God had granted heaven's love   
As he thanked me and ran out  
I knew that God had sent that little boy  
To remind me what christmas is all about  
  
~*~  
  
The lady watched as Harry dashed into the house. He seemed overjoyed to own a coat of his very own.  
  
Harry quickly took off the jacket as soon as he was inside and stored it safely in his cupboard before bringing the package to his aunt.  
  
Harry was sent back to his cupboard after giving the package to his aunt. In his cupboard, he put the coat on his lap and just stared at it for the rest of the evening.  
  
~*~  
  
Sir I wanna buy these shoes  
For my mama please  
Its christmas eve and   
These shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry sir  
Daddy says theres not much time  
You see, she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes will make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful  
If mama meets Jesus tonight  
  
~*~  
  
When Harry heard his aunt and uncle climb the stairs to go to bed, he snuck out of his cupboard and peeked once again into the sitting room where the Christmas tree was. This time, though, Harry didn't look at the presents so longingly. He knew that he had just received his first ever Christmas present, and he was happy with just that.  
  
~*~  
  
I want her to look beautiful  
If mama meets Jesus tonight  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry if this seems a little...shall we say "blah". I only just got the idea for this yesterday and I wanted to get it out before Christmas. If you have any ideas on changing it in some way, please let me know and I will repost when I get the chance. 


End file.
